One Dark Day
by Lilith Jae
Summary: POEM-fic AU. This is the tale of three childhood best friends. Just read on if you like. If you don't, I don't mind. My first poetry-style fanfiction. Please be kind. Status may change depending on inspiration.


**Fandom: **Danny Phantom**  
****Title: **One Dark Day**  
Rating: **K+ for hints of fighting**  
****Date Written: **22 October 2014**  
****Author: **Lilith Jae**  
Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Billionfold Studios. I am none of these. If there is a phantom of a chance that I am, I certainly do not want that.

**Summary: **This is the tale of three childhood best friends, and their preordained fate.**  
**

* * *

**One Dark Day**

It was one gloomy day,  
That our story begins;  
When no child came out to play,  
For fear of Mother's rolling pins.

None but Danny, Sam and Tuck,  
Who went out to play;  
No matter what their parents talked about,  
Three little ones always, all day.

But that gloomy day, it was foretold,  
3 fates would be met, decided by seers aged old,  
Most parents feigned ignorance, scorned the words,  
Thinking it nothing more than chirping of birds.

How they pled, how they begged,  
After the day their kin's fates were met;  
For not one of the children outside,  
Were ever the same, t'was as if they died.

On that dark day, ghosts struck the town,  
Without prior warning, the horrors were found,  
To have struck the children with agitation,  
And caused panic throughout an entire nation.

Assaulted by angry parents, neighbours alike,  
The ghosts fled, moaning their plight;  
But for the parents, a heart-stopping sight,  
For no parents should have seen, not day nor night.

Three children defeated, light not dancing in their eyes,  
Is like a sin; it'll make any parent scream "LIES!"  
When they see their child, lying motionless,  
Their minds break, their sanity regress.

They say they should have not,  
Let their kids out, now they're in a cot;  
The children bleed, cry, try,  
To get up and play, or at least know why.

This gloomy, dark day, it was foretold,  
Three fates met, their destinies engraved in bold,  
The three would now and forever be,  
The saviours for when the world faces defeat.

The heavy destiny carried by these kids,  
Forgotten as they grew up, they did,  
As the years go by, none but the parents remember,  
The fateful day their children lost one December.

Then that day arrived,  
In all its glory derived,  
Danny, Sam and Tuck were sent to fight,  
None thought they woke up right.

On the field did those three then discover,  
Their written fates revealed hither,  
They set out on a journey,  
Of destiny, of fate, of self-discovery.

Danny goes ghost, Sam and Tuck glow,  
For all their training had not prepared them so;  
Not to mention the true secret of their best friend,  
For they needed no secrets between to defend.

As they approached the Promised Day,  
Danny, Sam and Tucker, slowly drifting away,  
By hand of the secrets their parents kept,  
All three internally wept.

At daybreak of the Promised Day,  
The three gathered to say,  
"I don't care what you are, or what I am,  
For if we're friends now, stay that way we can!"

As they battled towards noon,  
It occurred to Sam that that night is a new moon,  
So fighting must be done by nightfall,  
Or their opponents' powers will swell.

And so they thrived, and fought, and won,  
Battle after battle, never to be outdone;  
By evening they had almost arrived,  
At the victory for which they'd thrived.

You see, dear reader, that no one will ever be,  
As strong as these three, when they feel they must be,  
Together they could, no doubt about it,  
Conquer a world, as long as they stood on their feet.

The "boss" equivalent put up a good fight,  
But not sooner but later, his fate was soon plight,  
As the three teenagers put him down to  
Eternal sleep, then three best friends withdrew.

They returned amidst cheers, prayers and glee,  
At their victory, which came with, aside from success, the world's safety;  
Welcomed home by open arms, the three looked at each other, agreed on one thing,  
Which was to not trust parents with secrets any more, guaranteeing.

Not more than 2 weeks post assimilation of part ghosts,  
Everywhere you looked, from ground to air, from coast to coast,  
The US President signed a treaty, allowing residence of the halfas,  
As long as when time for war came, they would be the first volunteers.

Assistance in exchange for peace, and nothing more,  
None could pass up the chance, so here in this lore,  
We live next to ghosts, or at least half ones,  
Don't be surprised if they started to float, your neighbours' sons.

And so we end this chapter of the three lives here,  
We'll pick up when these three are old enough for beer;  
Or maybe not, we'll have to see,  
If the scribbler's slab will let me be.

For the story of Danny, Sam and Tucker,  
Begins one gloomy day, so it only gets better,  
As the beginning is rock bottom,  
And the ending, a bright day in autumn.

* * *

This is my first update on in over a year due to educational reasons. If any readers here are following any of my other two stories, please, I now it's been more than a year *wince*, but I hit a huge writer's block, which I still need to overcome. Worst case scenario, I rewrite the stories. Rest assured, I will get those stories complete and adapted to the latest revelations respectively. Thanks in the meantime.

Ja na, LJ.


End file.
